


Bring The Lion Out

by intern_at_german_chapterhouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Memories, Nostalgia, POV Remus Lupin, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Protective Remus Lupin, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Harry Potter, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sirius Black as Padfoot, The Golden Trio, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intern_at_german_chapterhouse/pseuds/intern_at_german_chapterhouse
Summary: When Harry walks onto the Quidditch field before his game against Ravenclaw in third year, the Gryffindors start a chant both Remus and McGonagall remember from James' days as a Quidditch player.Inspired by a TikTok (https://vm.tiktok.com/ZSGVWuth/)This is the song mentioned in the Video: Lion by Saint Mesa: https://youtu.be/22c5BtjuanA
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Remus Lupin & Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Bring The Lion Out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own any of these characters. Some of them, unfortunately, belong to JKR.
> 
> I do not support JKR or her horrible "views" on gender or sexuality. Trans men are men, trans women are women and anyone who disagress with that should feel free to read something else.

Remus sat down next to Professor McGonagall (he couldn't bring himself to call her Minerva, no matter how often she asked him to) who smiled up at him. One of those rare smiles she ever let people see. He returned it and turned toward the Quidditch field just in time to see the Gryffindor players walk in after their counterparts from Ravenclaw came to a halt in the middle of the field.  
The sight made him shiver slightly. There he was. The black-haired boy who walked the exact same way his father had. Maybe his strut was a little less self-assured, but Remus knew that it was Harry immediately, carrying his brand new broom.  
And then they started singing.  
The entire quarter of the stands where the Gryffindors sat began singing in unison.  
Both Remus and McGonagall turned their heads at the same time. He was sure she recognized the song as quickly as he did.  
Four words.  
„Bring the lion out!“  
Remus had to close his eyes to make sure he didn't start crying.  
„Bring the – bring the lion out!“  
He swallowed down the tears that started gathering in his eyes as the Gryffindors kept chanting.  
„Bring the lion out!“  
In front of the rest of his old house, Remus could see a red-headed boy and a girl with brown locks of hair being blown around her head by the wind. Granger and Weasley were leading the others in their chants.  
It must have been their idea.  
The chants grew even louder when Harry waved up towards his schoolmates.  
„Bring the lion out! Bring the – bring the lion out!“  
Only when Madame Hooch started the game did the Gryffindors stop chanting. McGonagall turned to Remus who had been watching Snape. The potions teacher had his fingers curled into tight fists and an angry look on his face. He remembered the song too.  
„Did you?“ McGonagall asked.  
Shaking his head, Remus answered: „No. I had no idea they were going to...“  
„Well, it's nice to hear the song again. I loved what you and your friends did for James after he broke his leg. It was one of your more... sophisticated exploits.“ And with a smile, the teacher turned back to the field and watched Harry and Chang race after the Snitch.

Remus tried to concentrate on the game, but it was hard. His head was full of memories.  
James had broken his leg in a Quidditch match. Gryffindor had lost and their only chance to win the Cup was by beating a particularly strong Slytherin team. He'd been so nervous about messing it up and causing his team to lose that he'd made the rest of the marauders nervous too.  
Cheering him up had been Peter's idea.  
Simply thinking of Peter made Remus angry and sad. Sad because of the friends and connections he lost. Angry at the traitor who had caused it all.  
He shook his head lightly and tried to focus on the game again.  
Something at the edge of the field gained his attention: four figures dressed as Dementors walking onto the grass.  
His instincts made him jump up and raise his wand to cast a Patronus spell. But Harry beat him to it.  
The boy had gotten so good at the spell, it didn't even matter that the figures weren't actually Dementors but students dressed as such.  
Pride welled up in Remus as he watched Harry catch the Snitch right after casting one of the hardest spells there was.  
And while another round of chants broke out in the group of Gryffindor students in the stands, Remus saw another figure.  
A dog.  
A big black dog, standing in the woods watching the game.  
Remus was frozen in place, couldn't even react to Minerva clapping at her house's team winning the match or Snivellus scoffing.  
It was as if the dog looked directly up at Remus and then turned around to vanish into the woods while the chants still filled the air.  
„Bring the lion out!“


End file.
